


Out of Class

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, mmorpg themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: As he turned around from the shelves, he was met with a toothy grin from a familiar adventurer in red, elbows on the counter, chin propped in his hand. Dante. Nero blanched, refusing to show any sign that he was thankful for his appearance.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Daneroweek 2020





	Out of Class

**Author's Note:**

> Danero week day 4! 
> 
> Prompt: "Alternate professions"
> 
> Went AU with this one! I must say... I rushed some of these XD Sorry if they're kinda meh.

Nero filed away another completed quest among the packed shelves of log books. It was a pretty typical day at the guild. A very boring day. Nero worked there part time. He was new to adventuring, so the extra pocket money helped. Talented as he was, he was still confined to the slow climb up the ladder of quests and mostly only received simple ones. He was restless for a real challenge.

As he turned around from the shelves, he was met with a toothy grin from a familiar adventurer in red, elbows on the counter, chin propped in his hand. Dante. Nero blanched, refusing to show any sign that he was thankful for his appearance. 

“I’m back!” he said with a smile.

“Quest log, please,” Nero said in the usual polite tone, cold.

“Got it here,” he said cheerfully. “So, how’s the day going? Anything new?”

“Day’s fine. The usual…” Nero trailed off as he glanced over Dante’s report. He double checked the class label which was marked with the assassin emblem. He looked up and gave Dante a deadpan look. “It says you took out thirty targets.”

“Uh-huh.”

“...You were supposed to take out one.”

Dante shrugged. “Stealth isn’t really my forte.”

Nero sighed through his nose. This was not the first time. Dante wasn’t just a seasoned veteran adventurer. He was damn near a legend who had completed some of the most difficult quests in the history of the realm, and a lone wolf who never aligned with any guild. Not even the most prestigious ones that frequently sent him invitations. Hard to believe the man leaning against the counter was him.

He was fully capable of completing some of the most difficult quests across the realm, if in unorthodox ways sometimes. But what really confused Nero was the fact that Dante could fulfill just about any class, take on any quest, certainly more challenging and better paying ones than the quests Nero’s guild handed out. But he kept coming back here.

“Alright. Well, I’m guessing you’re looking for another quest.”

“I already have one actually.”

Nero blinked. “Oh, ok then. I’ll just sign this off and you’ll be good to go then.”

“Want to come with me?”

“What?” Nero asked with confusion.

“Heh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself.” Dante took out an envelope from his coat. It had the insignia of a high grade quest. “Picked up a special quest that highly recommends multiple adventurers.”

Nero stared at him for a moment, not understanding. Dante was also known to take up these quests, and complete them entirely on his own.

“You’re asking me to join you…?”

“Yep.”

“But I’m not even…” He trailed off. Normally, his rank did not allow him to take on such high grade quests, but if the lead adventurer was qualified and proper forms were signed, then he was allowed to join. It was a rare opportunity. A challenging quest that promised real adventure, and with Dante. Nero felt heat rising to his cheeks.

“Unless you want to stay here gathering dust.”

“Why me though?” Nero asked.

Dante shrugged. “You’re cute.”

“Wh-- You trying to make fun of me?” Nero scowled, blushing hotly. 

Dante burst out in laughter. “Kidding! I mean you are, but that’s not the reason I’m inviting you.” Nero blushed further at the blatant compliment. “I’ve seen you train and I’ve heard about your quest reports. Obviously you’re way ahead of your league. Also this quest requires someone with stealth capabilities.”

“Like an assassin?” Nero said sarcastically, glancing again at the emblem on Dante’s report.

“Yeah, and we’ve established I’m not good at it.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m good at it either.”

“Then we’ll have double the fun.”

Nero snorted. He considered his options and quite frankly, he had nothing to lose and much to gain from proving himself on a quest like this. He met Dante’s eager gaze and smiled.

“Sure, why not.”

“Hell yeah!” He slapped the countertop and snapped his fingers with delight. “Meet me at the South gate tomorrow morning!” Dante said with a grin and gave him a salute and wink before exiting the guild.

Nero brushed his nose, unable to hold back the elation in his chest. Finally, a real quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
